


Not The Right Answer

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Healer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Draco doesn't miss much.





	Not The Right Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical's Bingo 2018. I used Grammarly to beta, any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square G1: "Is that blood?" "No?" "that's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question." Pinterest

Draco moved around the medical room with ease. This wasn't the first time they had multiple traumatic injuries come in at the same time. And he worked with his fellow Healers to assess everyone's injuries and heal them in a timely manner.

Once everything started slowing down, the door to the medical room opened, and a man and a woman entered bringing a second man in between them who definitely looked worse for wear. Natasha and Steve were carrying Sam between them, and Draco directed them to lay the injured man on an empty bed. As his fellow Heelers started to look at Sam and get information from Natasha, he looked over and realised that Steve wasn't as uninjured as he was trying to make it seem.

“Is that blood?” Draco questioned.

“No?” Steve replied uncertainly.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. “That is not a question you're supposed to answer with another question,” he informed the other man. “Come over here and sit down, and I will take a look at you while the others work on Sam.”


End file.
